Second Chance
by RomanceDramaAzngrl
Summary: Robin is clueless, the one he cares leaves. Why? He called her names, treated her wrongl, falls 'in love' with another girl. Starfire leaves and lives a new good life in Gotham.The team visits their leader's past in Gotham.Used 2 b called goodbye starfire
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't diss me this is my first fanfic. Thanks**

Chapter 1: Goodbye

In Raven's room, Starfire is preparing to runaway and Raven is trying to make Starfire stay. It's about 3:30 am.

"Starfire do you have to leave?" said a sad mourning Raven.

"I must friend Raven, Robin does not believe I am worthy enough to go on missions and fight evil people." Said Starfire. "Anyway it seems Robin likes Veronica better than me. Also my starbolts aren't working properly and if you have seen I do not have joy to fly. I think it is best for me to leave."

"Star, please stay everyone miss you even Robin. I know Robin is a jerk, and he called you a troq several times, but still. Please Starfire, Cyborg will miss you and Beast Boy they are like your brothers and I you're always like the sister I never had. Besides where will you go?" said Raven will was getting more upset.

"Friend Raven, Robin does not care about me anymore he cares about his friend that is a girl. I will miss Cyborg and Beast Boy, and I will 'totally' miss you, you are also like a sister I never had. I will be going to Gotham City I have met a nice man who will take care of me. Please do me a favor friend Raven, please do not tell anyone where I am departing to, but go tell I left in the morning so Cyborg and Beast Boy do not worry, but do tell them not to search for me. Once I depart please stay as a team because I still want you all to be friends and hopefully when I leave Veronica will bring you all cheer. Now I must depart."

Starfire and Raven give each a last good bye hug and then Starfire left to Gotham City.

"Good luck star we will all miss ya." Said Raven.

Raven decided to go ahead and get her daily herbal tea and then meet the other titans and tell them the depressing news. The thing is how can she tell her fellow members that Starfire, their best friend is one leaving because the love of her life keeps on calling her a troq and makes out with the slutty Veronica.

Then after thinking a way to tell the other titans the depressing news Cyborg and Beast Boy came in and already starting their daily routine.

"Dude, TOFU!"

"No man, MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"DUDE YOU ARE KILLING WHAT I'VE BEEN!! TOFU!"

"MAN I DON'T CARE! THAT THING YOU CALL TOFU IS TRASH! MEAT!"

"TOF- Oh hey Raven!"

She still hasn't found a way to tell them. Think Raven think!

"Raven! You there?"

"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you were focusing or thinking of something important."

"Ya, I'm fine."

Then Robin walks in with Veronica hanging on to him, like he is a giant teddy bear.

"Morning everyone!" Robin said to his team.

Raven just storms off into her room. She just couldn't really stand being with the guy who broke her sister's heart.

"What's her problem?" said Veronica.

_Preview of Chapter 2-_

Chapter 2: Gotham City

Starfire finally arrived in Gotham City, or should she say Kory finally arrived. Kory Anders the new her, the one who's starting a new life.

"Excuse me? Are you Ms. Starfire?" said an elderly man in about his early 60's.

"Uh yes? Do you know Bruce Wayne?" asked Kory.

"Yes, I am his butler please come with me." Said the old man.

Kory mumbled out a 'thank you'.

**Well what do you think? How will I know? Well I got an idea! Review please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy! Please tell me what you think. **

Chapter 2: Brand New

Starfire finally arrived in Gotham City, or should she say Kory finally arrived. Kory Anders the new her, the one who's starting a new life.

"Excuse me? Are you Ms. Starfire?" said an elderly man in about his early 60's.

"Uh yes? Do you know Bruce Wayne?" asked Kory.

"Yes, I am his butler please come with me." Said the old man.

Kory mumbled out a 'thank you'.

The elderly man escort Starfire aka Kory, to a black sleek limo. Kory The old gentle man opened the door. Kory sat in and saw a man probably in his mid to late thirties.

"Starfire it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bruce Wayne, I am sorry with the terrible behavior of my adopted son Robin." Said Bruce

"It is the O to the K with me, that is the reason for my departing in Jump City. Also thank you Mister Wayne or Mister Batman, for letting for stay with you." Said Kory

"Please call me Bruce, so Starfire since you want to start a new life what should your new name be?"

"I have decided my new name during the transportation here. I was believing my new name could be Kory Anders, named after my real Tamaran name, Kori'ander. "

"Kory Anders a very interesting name."

"Master Bruce and Miss. Anders, we have arrived at the manor." Said Alfred

Kory and Bruce walked into the Wayne Manor. Kory was amazed on how huge the place was.

"Bruce your place is glorious!" exclaimed Kory.

"Thank you, Kory. Alfred please take Kory's belongings into her room." Said Bruce

While Alfred took Kory's belongings to her room, Kory and Bruce were having a conversation.

"Bruce, I was wondering if I could improve on my earth language. I have been having troubles with it."

"Of course Kory I'll hire you a tutor."

"Thank you Bruce, I think I will be very comfortable here. Thank you."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

-At the Titans Tower-

"Where's Starfire!!!!" Yelled Robin, "She missed training today! How many times is she going to miss training!"

"I don't know, Stars been down lately. Hope she a'right." Said Cyborg

"I don't care! She's part of the team, she should suck it up and come to training!"

"Calm down baby! At least you have me." Said Veronica

"How can I calm down! Starfire doesn't listen to me during missions and she's getting weaker! So she needs the training to get better! What is wrong with that troq!!!!!"

"Shut up, Robin, Shut up!" yelled a pissed off Raven, "Just shut up ok! Starfire left! You know why because of you!" Robin tried to say something, but Raven cutted him off before he could say anything, "She left because she was replaced by that skank bag, Veronica! You treated Starfire wrong, you made her do dishes, made her miss missions because you thought she was weak! You called her a troq, and do you know how many times you've called her that? I don't know because you've said it so many damn times that I don't know!!! You don't even know why her powers aren't even working! Well I do!!! She doesn't have the joy to fly because she sees you with that slut, and her starbolts don't work because her strength and confidence is gone! So it's all your damn fault and the slut that doesn't even love you! Starfire cared about you so much, but you treat her like a maid! She's gone because of you!!! You made me lose mine, Cyborg's, and Beast Boy's sister! And maybe she could have been someone special to you! But NO!!! You are disgraceful, ass, insensitive, jerky team leader!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Raven stormed off.

Robin just stood there, surprised of everything that the dark sorceress just said, no yelled at him. He couldn't believe Starfire left.

"Robi, she was sooooo mean well maybe she'll learn how to behave like a really good girl like I am. Also at least that stupid, naive alien girl is gone. She was so annoying! Robi you ok?" asked the horrid super girl.

"OK shut up Veronica! You don't insult our friends like that! You don't call our friend Starfire stupid or anything mean. Also Raven isn't a dog. And I think you need to check your attitude!" said an aggravated green changeling.

"I agree with Grass Stain! Dude you let someone part of our family walk away. Man that's not cool. I also recommend you change your "girlfriend's" attitude." Said a angered half robot.

Cyborg and Beast Boy storm off to their room, leaving their stupid team leader and his girlfriend.

Robin couldn't believe this, his teammates just yelled at him. And then BAM!!! His real senses came back. The one he cares and possibly love left, because of him. He called her a troq, treated like a maid, and many different terrible things. What made him like this why did he do this to her? Well he knew one reason. Veronica. She changed him, he was blind, he was stupid, she fooled him, he was reckless.

"Robi are you ok? Are you like spacing out?" asked Veronica

"Huh? Ya I'm fine, I'm gonna hit the hay." Robin walked to his room ignoring his so called girlfriend.

When he went to his room he was depressed, he drove away someone he cared about.

_Starfire....I'm sorry.....I love you_

**So what do ya think? Well then REVIEW! I'm thinking of putting another chapter on today. Well I hope you guys tell me what you think! **

**Love Ya guys!!**

**RomanceDramaAzngrl**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 2 years

-2 years later-

"No! She needs to wear the 'Shooting Starr Pink' eye shadow with the 'Red Hot Sun' lipstick!" said a slightly annoyed Kory.

Kory has been living a good life in Gotham with Bruce, Alfred, and Selina. She's the owner and founder of _Starr Looks_, a #1 cosmetics and women's clothing company. She learned the Earth ways by her tutor Selina Kyle, Bruce's girlfriend.

Once Kory got settled in Gotham, Bruce made her find a job. And her first choice was being Bruce Wayne's personal secretary. After being so used to business, she told Bruce that she was going to create a huge company. So after some paperwork, hard work, and money, she created _Starr Look_.

Kory has matured so much from 2 years ago. She has the perfect curves and body, that nearly every women envy, longer luscious hair (She has 2 streaks of black in her hair), she was so beautiful that she in the top 10 most beautiful models. She modeled of course for her own company. She is also the princess of Gotham, being the 2nd richest person in Gotham.

Kory is still her happy self, every 2 weeks she would visit an orphanage, and would go to any charity that she could be able to go. She's nice to a lot of people in Gotham. She gives some money to people walking lost and homeless. Sometimes she is called the 'Angel of Gotham'.

Alfred is just like a nanny or grandfather to Kory. He takes care of her so much. Even though they get in arguments about Alfred working too much and that Kory wants to help so much, they love and care each other.

Selina and Kory were great together. They hanged out a lot together, and so Kory calls Selina 'mom' because they are so close. Also Selina is in her late 30's so she could be her mom. Selina even got her so interested in animals that Kory donates lots of money to animal charities.

Bruce and Kory of course got close to each other. Bruce and Kory cared for each other like father and daughter, even though they call each other 'dad' or 'daughter' or anything like that. Bruce's company and Kory's are partnered so they talk a lot about business. Bruce trusts Kory a lot, so much that at night they patrol together sometimes as Batman and Moonlight.

Kory is the famous Moonlight. Kory fights similar as Catwoman, since of course Selina has taught her most of her moves. Moonlight fights with knives, whip, metal bars (you know what Robin fights with), once awhile a gun, and her martial arts. She trains really hard once in awhile during training she can pin down Batman. Her outfit is black leather like dress with a 1 inch strap, with a deep V neckline, that is long to mid thigh. Her hair is red still, with black streaks. She has a black belt with her fighting mark (forgot what it's called) in the center, 2 crescent moons touching back to back. She wears a mask that just covers her eyes. She wears long leather boots that stop 2 inches from the end of her dress and elbow length leather gloves. On her belt she carries at least 5 knives her trusty whip, moon grappler, and her bars. Also don't worry her outfit has Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material that protects her.

Moonlight rides her Moon Chaser, a bike similar to Robin's but black and white and much sleeker looking. Moonlight is somewhat the new protector of Gotham city, but also so is Batman. But Batman takes some nights off and Moonlight is in action. A lot of crime breakers are feared by Moonlight, when you piss her off or when she's in a bad mood she can hurt badly and can sometimes show NO mercy.

"I'm so proud of Kory, Bruce!" said Selina

Kory is preparing a photo shoot, and Selina and Bruce are in the back watching their 'daughter'.

"I am too, Selina." Said the billionaire

"Remember when she used to say 'I believe Bruce is in a lobster mood, or am I wrong?' when she tried to say that you're in a crabby mood? And now look at her, Princess of Gotham, owner and founder of the #1 fashion company _Starr Looks_!"

Selina was so proud of her 'daughter' that she was beginning to have tears in her eyes. Kory has really amazed her since they first met.

"Yes, I remember. Selina are you crying?"

"No. Yes. It's just a mother/daughter thing."

"Ok perfect! Now everyone get ready for their positions. Ok start shooting!" said the Princess of Gotham.

"By the way Bruce when are you going to tell her about the news about the guests coming from Jump City?" Asked the former Catwoman

"Soon, I just hope she takes it well." Replied Bruce

"Me too. I hope I don't find you dead."

Bruce laughs at Selina's response, "Well if they recognize Kory, they'll be in for a surprise for seeing an ex-teammate."

"Perfect Kari, be happy its summer and you're wearing _Starr Look_." Said a very satisfied redhead

_I really enjoy this new life..But something is missing..Something important……_

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

-At the Titan's Tower-

Robin has transformed into Nightwing and dumped Veronica, but she stills lives at the Tower. Nightwing always tries to forget Starfire, but he can't. Why? Because he loves her even though he treated her like dirt. But he can't help stop remembering when they first met, their first real kiss in Tokyo, everything that they've done together. Nightwing needed to visit his past for awhile maybe he could learn to open himself up. So he told the team who he really was. Richard 'Dick' Grayson, ward to Bruce Wayne aka Batman, they all were going to Gotham to visit, Nightwing's past.

Raven and Beast Boy became an 'item'. Raven is still upset that her sister is gone. She doesn't know where she could be in Gotham. She's forgiven her team leader, since he has been torturing himself by locking himself in his room for weeks. Beast Boy tries to cheer Raven up by reminding her Starfire's confusion of 'These Earthling ways'. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't.

Bumblebee moves in, and Bee and Cyborg becomes a couple. Beast Boy suggested it since Cyborg was feeling really down since Starfire left. He still is, but Bee makes him slightly happier. Cyborg really misses the lil lady he was really his sister.

Veronica well she is really annoying, but Raven, Bee, and Beast Boy insult her when they really annoy them. She still thinks Robin loves her, but of course she's clueless.

Cyborg and the others except Nightwing were watching TV and right now watching a commercial.

"_Hi, I'm Kory Anders owner, founder, and model of Starr Look. We have a new cosmetic product for you ladies out there. It's called Starr Flash. Makes your lips look like a blast. 5 different colors and flavors of this great product. It can make sure your lips will never be dry, and let it be healthy! So flash a smile with Star Flash_!" (She was wearing a pink simple summer dress, holding the product in her hand. Also different poses of her in the commercial.)

"Man she is hot! She is like totally cool dude! And she is al-OW!!" said Beast Boy, "What was that for?"

"You should know." Replied Raven continuing reading her book after hitting her boyfriend on the head.

"Titans, we're all set for Gotham City" said the masked wonder, ready to visit his past.


	4. Author's Note sorry! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry guys I don't like to give author's note. And might _MIGHT _have author's block, but thats why I need your help! Well read below to see how you can help. I'm going to take off this poll in 5 hours so vote quickly!**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Umm if you are a fan of my work so far. There is a poll on my page. I need help to decide which story to do. Well thanks! And Hopefully I can get my hands working! Thanks**


	5. Past Visits the Present

**Here you go guys! Sorry it took me awhile, I've been so busy. And sorry if there any mistakes. I'll try to update soon. Well hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 4: Past Visits the Present

"What!!! They're coming and you didn't tell me today!" yelled a pissed off redhead.

"I'm sorry Kory. But please calm down, they didn't tell me til three days ago." Said the famous Bruce Wayne

"You could have said no! You know all the pain your 'son' gave me!" exclaimed Kory

"Kory please calm down, Bruce couldn't refuse to Dick. Bruce hasn't seen his son for 4 years. Also sweetie I don't think think they'll recognize you, with your highlights and maturity" Said the calm animal lover

"Fine, mom. I'll just be my normal self and think we have normal visitors. When are they going to be here?"

"Excuse me, but our guests have arrived." Said Alfred

"What! They're here already and you just told me today!"yelled Kory

"Kory! Please just behave." Said Kory's 'mother'

"Ok, I'll meet you down their or actually just call me I need to check on my make-up" said Kory then walking off quickly to her room before the Titans came in.

"That girl, so childish" said Bruce

"Bruce she is nineteen. Let's go and meet our guests." Replied Selina

___________________________________________________________

"Dude this place is awesome!!!" said the shapeshifter aka Gar. Gar is wearing a green t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. And his blonde hair and green highlights all messed up. (Beastboy and Cyborg are wearing holorings to cover their color or body parts.)

"Just don't break anything." Said Rachel aka Raven in a monotone voice. Rachel is wearing black jeans and a midnight blue blouse, with her hair down.

"This place is really cool." Said Bee aka Karen. Karen was wearing a yellow knee length sundress, by _Starr Looks_ and her hair down all wavy.

"Grass stain, next time you wanna go to the bathroom, just say it and not wait til you make a mess in my baby!" said the annoyed Cyborg aka Victor. He was wearing a blue plain shirt and blue jeans.

"Ugh can you please stop complaining about the car thing." Said Veronica wearing a hot pink American Eagle shirt and a blue jean super mini skirt.

"Guys can you please stop complaining and yelling." Said Richard aka Nightwing wearing a red button- down shirt and a nice pair of black pants.

"Richard good to see you." Said the billionaire Bruce Wayne walking down the stairs.

"You too, Bruce" replied Dick shaking hands.

"Dude it's Bruce Wayne! Oh and Batman! Dude, sir, dude you are like amazing!" exclaimed an excited blonde hair boy.

"Thank you Beast Boy." Thanked the Dark Knight

"Dude, he just thanked me!" Everyone laughed at this.

"Why he should, because he should always be nice to his/our guests. Right Bruce?" said Selina walking down the stairs wearing a black _Starr Looks _dress (Don't want to put a lot of detail right now, in a hurry). "Dick it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you Selina, you look great!" replied Richard hugging Selina.

"Dude it's Catwoman!" exclaimed the overexcited changeling

"Man, it is! You are like rocking!" said Cyborg

"Well I _was_ Catwoman, I don't do that much anymore. And thank you for the compliments."

"Well I would like you to meet someone." Said Bruce

"I would like you to meet my daughter. Come down sweetie!" exclaimed Selina

Everyone gave Selina and Bruce confused faces.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" asked the masked wonder

"Since two years ago." Said an angel sent from above wearing a black and red pencil skirt from _Starr Looks_.

'Wow she's so beautiful! Her body is looks like it was carved by angels, her eyes look like real emeralds, and her hair it's like a red waterfall, with black streaks. She is an Amazon goddess! Wait what I'm thinking Starfire is still in my heart! And she looks so familiar she almost looks like Star, but I don't think Star would be here.' Thought Richard

'Hi, I'm Kory Anders, owner an-"

She was cut off when Karen said something," Owner and founder of the #1 fashion company, _Starr Looks_. I love your company, I am so interested on that new product 'Starr Flash'! And your modeling is amazing! Also your like the youngest company owner ever! I think I might faint!"

"Uhh yes, I see you're a big fan since you are wearing one of my dresses from one of my very recent summer collection. Anyway once again Kory Anders, and Selina isn't my real mother, but since we are so close we kinda have mother/daughter bond. Anyway you must be Karen Beecher aka Bumblebee," she said pointing to Karen, " Rachel Roth or Raven," pointing to Raven, "Victor Stone aka Cyborg," pointing to Vic, "Garfield 'Gar' Logan," pointing to Gar, " the famous _Dick_ Grayson aka Nightwing," turning to Richard, " and Veronica Vine or V-girl." turning to Veronica, Said Kory

All the Titans nodded their heads, except Richard.

"You can call me Richard, Kory."

"I rather not."

Then there was an awkward moment.

"Umm so how do you know who we are?" asked Rachel

"Oh yes , I know that Bruce is Batman, so that's one reason I know. And umm I did some research on you guys." Replied Kory, "Any way let me show you guys your room."

Then Selina and Bruce were smiling and glad that Kory was being nice to their guests, and somewhat nice to Dick.

The Titans followed the famous celebrity upstairs, with her carrying some of their luggage with some help from Alfred.

"Do you need some help," asked Dick.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though." Replied Kory (By the way I forgot to say in the last chapter Starfire doesn't have her powers, except her strength once in awhile. I'll explain when they find out Kory is Starfire.)

The Titans, Alfred and Kory arrived at two doors across from eachother. "Here is Rachel's and Gar's room, and Victor and Karen's room. I know you guys are couples so Bruce, Selina, and I thought you couples wanted to share a room. And don't worry about privacy there are two bathrooms in each room." With that said Kory and Alfred put their belonging's in their respective rooms.

"Where's my room?" asked the bored 'super' girl.

"Please follow me and do not be impatient with me. Alfred I can take the rest of the luggage. You can go ahead and prepare dinner. Thanks Alf."

With that said Alfred gave Kory the other luggage and went downstairs. Kory walked farther down the hall. "Here's your room Veronica. I hope you will be comfortable." Then Kory placed Veronica's stuff in front of her room.

"Talk about fancy!" said Veronica in her room.

"Umm let me show you your room, said Kory slightly uncomfortable alone with the person that hurt her heart. They arrived at Richard's room.

"Bruce thought you might want your old room. Here." Kory said with hate, and shoving Richard's stuff that she held and shoved it in Richard's hands.

"Thanks. Kory I have a question…._Oh no does he recognize me, I knew it that these highlights and streak couldn't help a thing.-Kory. _"Why do you act like you hate me? We just met minutes ago." Asked Richard with seriousness in his voice

"Oh sorry about that, I've just had a bad day." _Lie, well not really it just got bad that he's here. Man he looks so sexy when he's serious, ugh what am I thinking?_ "Well I got to go, I think Alfred will be done preparing dinner in about 20 minutes."

"Oh ok. Sorry I was wondering. I guess I'll see you at dinner." With that said Richard went inside his room, but without looking at the beautiful goddess.

_God….She's so beautiful….But she looks slightly familiar….-Richard_

_

* * *

_

_Ugh I hate him, but somehow I think I might like him again…what's wrong with me!-Kory_

_

* * *

_

**Well what do ya think? Tell me in a review. And if you have any ideas I might be interested and put something similar to it in the story. Well anyway thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. A Surprising Dinner

Dinner was served. Bruce was sitting at the head of the table, Selina sitting on the right of him, Kory sitting next to Selina, and sadly for Kory Veronica sitting next to Kory. Richard was sitting next to Bruce on the left side, Victor next to Dick, Karen next to her boyfriend, Rachel next to Karen, and Gar next to his Goth girlfriend.

Everyone was eating marinated salmon with mango and kiwi relish (I've tried it, it tastes amazing!) except Gar and Kory who were eating lemon baked tofu (tastes really good too!).

"Why do you eat that trash!?!"Complained Veronica, "Especially you, you're a model and yet you eat that gross stuff. And shouldn't models be on diets?"

"Well the thing is that tofu is NOT trash, it's an organic food source that keeps me healthy, skinny, and fit. Also I think some animals deserve to live, don't you agree Gar, mom?" Replied a calm, but slightly pissed redhead.

They both nodded, and Veronica just scoffed.

"So Richard how are the crime rates going in Jump?" asked Bruce with curiosisty

Richard got nervous, if he told him the truth he would be in trouble. "Umm the crime rates are low we get every criminal." He replied nervously.

"Really? I heard the crime rates are incredibly high." Said Kory with a small smug look on her face.

Richard looked at Vic for help and plead in his eyes.

"Well um even though we have uh 6 members on the team. Well I mean well. Ok crime rates are high!" Vic stuttered.

Kory smiled," Yes that's what I thought. I heard it got high since you kicked-Oh what's her name? Oh yes Starfire! Yes I heard it has gotten high since you kicked Starfire out."

"We didn't kick her out. She just left us." Replied Richard with a sad look on his face, "We all cared for her, we didn't want her to leave. And I really loved her."

Then everyone on the team looked sad, except Veronica.

Bruce, Selina, Alfred, and eyes were wide. Richard actually loved someone!

Kory scoffed, "You cared about her? I heard that uh Raven was the only one who cared! I bet you don't love her you're just saying that!" Kory then stood up from her chair.

Dick stood up too. "I did! I DO! She meant everything to me! And don't blame me! You don't even do crime fighting!"

"Oh sure! You treated her like a slave! So how did she mean everything to you!?!? And trust me I can kick your ass"

"Just because you had a bad day at work doesn't mean you have to be so damn rude to me! I didn't do anything to you!!! Also how do you know everything about Starfire!?!?!?!?!"

"BECAUSE I'M STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID DO SOMETHING TO ME!!!!!! I'M STARFIRE OK!"

Everyone stared…

_Star…_

_Damn him…Damn me…Damn drama…_

* * *

**_Sorry guys that it's short. It's that I wanted to update soon and so yeah.... I hope you all liked it! Also sorry thats its been a long time since I've updated. It's just that I didn't know which idea to use. So I thought I combine some of my ideas. Hope you all liked it! If you have any qustions about the story please PM me. Also on my profile I have a link to my photobucket( I hope it works) to show pics on what they wear or something similar to it. (I was going to draw my own designs, but I don't have enough time). Also I have a pic of 'Veronica'. _**

**_Finally thank you for all my wonderful reviewers! And REVIEW some more! So I can now what to do!! Thanks! Peace!_**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

**_~RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! TERRIBLE NEWS!!!!! My mom grounded me from the computer!!!!!!!!! I am so SORRY! I really do! Once I can get back on I will immediately upload my stories! Probably while I'm grounded I can just write down the stories. MAJOR SORRY!! Blame my mom! Hopefully I can get back on soon! But for my mom's way of soon is probably next month! I am so sorry again! I will work on the stories on paper! Sorry! And thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best!

Sorry guys!

RomanceDramaAzngrl~


	8. Listen to Your Heart

**Hey Guys! Ok I secretly got on! So if I get in trouble blame you guys! Kidding! But here it is Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also don't forget I have a link to my websote to show some of the pics to all my stories.**

**I do not own Teen Titans**

"Starfire?' Asked a surprised happy, sad, confused Richard, still standing.

"I'm NOT Starfire anymore! Starfire started a new life, a _Second Chance_!!! I'm Kory, Kory Anders!" Yelled an angry, sad, frustrated, heart- broken Kory with tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

"Why are you here in Gotham?!? And don't start yelling at me!!! St-Kory why didn't you tell me?!?! When I heard you left I-I-I was heart broken! I loved you! I still love you!!!!" Yelled Richard with tears blurring in his eyes.

"L-l-loved me?!?!?!" Asked Kory, "How could you love me when you treated like dirt like a slave!?!?!?! I think I should yell at you, because at the Tower you always yelled at me!!!!! Also I'm here in Gotham because Bruce was _nice_ and _kind _to me unlike you!!! Bruce and I met online and he offered me to stay with him! And don't act like you're my leader because your damn not!!!" Tears were falling down like a waterfall on Kory's face.

While the two were yelling everyone was watching like it was a drama TV Show.

"Kory I mean it! I LOVE YOU!!! I was clueless and stupid and blind!!!!! When we first met I swear that I truly loved you!!! You also need to understand I was under stress. I'm really sorry Kory!!! Can we just put this all behind us? Please..." Asked Richard with plead in his blue eyes.

Everyone gasped, except Kory, Richard never really loved anyone that much!

Kory calmed down and looked at Richard to see if he was lying or not. And what she saw was a 20 year old man crying, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kory sighed.

"I loved you too. But I left because the way you treated me killed my heart I couldn't take the pain. And now... Now I'm not sure if I love you again." Kory was looking down, clenching her fists, "Also I'm not sure if I can trust either, or put this all behind. But I do know that you're stupid! Stupid that you lost me!" Kory then left the dining room, ran up to her bedroom, and slammed her bedroom door.

"Kory, sweetie!!!" Yelling Selina following her.

"The it was a quiet moment in the dining room. Richard still stood there clenching his fists.

_Dang it! I always ruin everything!_

A couple minutes later they heard Selina coming down the stairs sighing.

"Is she going to okay Miss. Kyle?" Asked a worried Rachel.

"Yes I think she'll be fine, and please call me Selina."

Rachel nodded.

"Will Moonlight be patroling tonight?" Asked Bruce

"No I think not." Selina replied

Bruce sighed and Richard stood still

"What are y'all talking about?" Asked Victor

"Ya who's Moonlight? Is she like a new superhero? Does she have moon powers or something? That would be so cool!" Gar asked, also trying to lighten up the mood.

"No you goof! Moonlight is Kory!" Said Rachel then smacking Gar's head.

"Ouch! So Kory has moon powers? Cool!"

Rachel's reply was a smack on the head.

Everone tried not to stifle a laugh.

"So who is Moonlight?" Asked Vic, "Like what does she do?"

"We'll explain once Dick will sit down." Said Bruce

Richard finally sat down.

"Rachel is right, Kory is Moonlight." Said Selina taking a sip from her red wine.

"Moonlight is the other crimefighter in Gotham. Except she is more scarier than Batman." Said Bruce, "And she doesn't have moon powers."

"But why the name Moonlight?" Asked Karen

" Ya, so no moon powers how does she fight?" Asked Gar rbbing his head from his girlfriend's smacks.

"Just ask her. It's time to hit the hay! A lot of drama today!" Selina said

With that said everyone got up and got ready for bed, except Alfred.

"Guys quick Titans meeting." Richard said before they went to their respective rooms.

"Tomorrow Dick, we're all tired." complained a tired Karen.

Everyone else nodded.

"K, night guys. Get a good sleep."

The other Titans just walked or at least tried ti walk to their bedrooms then nodded off to slumber land.

Richard sighed and walked tohis room, but befire he went to his room he stopped at Kory's bedroom and stared at her door.

"Dick everything is going to be fine." Said Selina wearing a black silky nightgown.

"You really think so Selina? i think she really hates me." whispered Richard looking at Kory's door still.

"She can't hate you. She loves you. I think...You see Dick when she first arrived here in Gotham she couldn't stop talking about you. Like how you told her about pizza or cotton candy and other stuff. So see she cares about you."

"She did? But at dinner she was so mad at me and sh-"

"Dick calm down. I'm going to go talk to her ok? Just go to sleep and don't worr about this."

"Ok night Selina. And thanks." With that said he walked off to his bedroom. Hopefully he won't stay up all night worrying about this.

Selina stood there and watch Richard walk off.

_One down. One to go -Selina_

Selina walked into Kory's room and saw tissues and kleenex boxes everywhere. Selina sighed when she saw Kory hugging her knees together and close to her body on her purple and red sheets on her bed. Tears silently streamed down her tear stained cheeks.

"Hi mom," Kory mumbled, "I heard you talk to Richard."

Selina walked over and sat next to Kory. "I did and the guy really loves you. He's hating himself for hurting you."

Kory started to cry harder and louder. "I know mom! He should be mad at himself."

"Shh Kory calm down," elina started rubbing her back gently, "Kory do you still love him?"

" I don't know, I'm not sure. At the beginning I loved him, then he killed my heart, and now...now I don't know."

"Sweetie listen to me. He truly loves you, And you need to listen to your heat, because to heart knows what the heart wwants ok? Hey! I used my heart to decide to give up my criminal life and be with Bruce or live on my own life alone."

"I know mom. And thanks. Night"

"Night sweetie. Also you need to tell them everything about you k?"

"K night mom."

They hugged eachohter for awhile then Selina got up and headed to Bruce's room.

Kory got ready for bed and laid down for sweet dreams.

_Do I love him?......Well tomorrow can tell...._

* * *

What do you guys think? I hope you all like it! I probably won't be to upload stories for a while. Sorry. Grounded.

Please review though! Thanks!


	9. Hot n Sexy

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY AND PUT IT ON THIER FAVORITES AND EVERYTHING! THANK YOU!!!**

**Ok people sneaked on again! I finished another chapter I think..But it might take me awhile to type it since I'm grounded. Anyway hope you like it! It's short and not really important but it's kinda funny. Hope you like it!**

"Morning everyone!" Exclaimed a cheerful Kory walking into the kitchen. Kory was wearing a green tiered ruffle neck cami with black trousers and green patent buckle open toe platform heel sandals. Her accessories were a green leather tote by Miki Thumb, and a black and green swirling drop glass necklace. Also with a green eye shadow that made her eyes POP and a light lip gloss. For going to work she looked great! (All clothes on photobucket.)

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen, except Richard, he's asleep. Alfred was making breakfast wearing an apron over his suit. Bruce was reading _Gotham News_, with Selina sitting beside drinking her coffee. Karen and Rachel were talking about what they should do today. Gar and Vic…Surprisingly they didn't have a food argument. Well Veronica painting her nails.

"Morning Ms. Anders! Eggs and toast?" Said Alfred cooking over the stove.

"Sorry Alfred in a rush, bagel and coffee please."

"Of course Ms."

"Oh my gosh! I love that outfit! Oh and you're wearing all the _Starr Looks_ products! I am so jealous!"

"Thanks Karen! Here's my new product 'Starr Flash' remember my commercial?" Kory replied tossing Karen the cosmetic, "Also everyone I'm sorry about last night."

"It's ok St-Kory!" Said Gar

"Ya, we're just glad to see you again!"Said Vicc

"Agreeing here, I'm just glad to see my sister again!" said Rachel

"Same here!" Said Karen

"Whatever…" Veronica said so boringly

"Aww … thanks guy!"

Bruce and Selina were smiling they were just glad that Kory and the others were glad to see each other again.

"Ms. Anders your coffee and bagel is ready." Said Alfred laying the 'breakfast' on the counter.

"Thanks Alf-"

_Beep_

"Oh umm Hello? _Ah bonjour Jauq! Oui, merci!"_ Kory continued talking into her Bluetooth headset walking around the kitchen and everyone else was continuing to what they were doing before. "_Merci Jauq, Oui, Bye!" _A couple of seconds later………_Beep!_ "Hello Lana? Great I need to tell you- YES! Of course I need that done!"

While Kory was talking to Lana her loyal secretary, Dick walked into the kitchen wearing a thin t-shirt that you can see his abs, and pajamas with his hair all ruffled up, so WHOO he looked sexy!

"Yes ok well anyway I talked to Jauq Pierre and he's-hot and sexy….." Said Kory staring at sexy Richard coming in, "Huh?!?- Oh I mean he's uh sending his new designs for the new collection coming out. Oh shut up Lana! I'll see you at work! Whatever…Bye!"

Everyone except Richard were stifling a laugh. Richard was busy looking at Kory.

Kory's face was red and she was getting nervous. Kory grabbed her bagel took a bite out of it and took out her wallet and took out one of her credit cards and laid it on the counter. "Ok I gotta go! Mom tell them about the event and use my card! Bye!" With that she grabbed her coffee and bag, and then she almost bumped into Richard.

"Uhh morning Kory?" Said Richard nervously scratching the back of his head

"Uh morning! Sorry!" Kory said blushing like a tomato and trying not to stare at him, "Bye!" The Kory finally left.

Everyone laughed!

"What?!?!?" Asked a clueless and confused Richard

"Oh nothing Dick!" Karen replied trying to calm down from her laughter. When she finally calmed down, "So Selina what was Kory talking about?"

"Oh yes! Bruce and I thought it would be fun that you all could come to the Fur and Purr Charity event. It's for cats! Me and Kory loves that event! Anyway we could all go shopping for gowns and tuxes."

"Oh YAY! I saw this dress one the way here and I saw a beautiful black dress….but that dress is way too expensive for me, for us…" Said Rachel

Everyone was surprised that Rachel kinda wanted to go shopping.

Karen somewhat ignored it, "I agree to like sure Jump pays us, but _some people _want the latest game station. So we're kinda being careful on what we spend."

"Oh that's ok! That's why on this vacation Kory is letting us use her credit card! We just tell them we know Kory Anders and we show them her credit card. So with that we can see products that haven't come out yet or we can get discounts!"

"Oh my gosh really?!?!??!" Karen said jumping up and down with Rachel holding hands together. "Let's go!"

"Let's wait for 'hot and sexy' Dick" Said Vic. Everyone was still surprised that Rachel actually wanted to go shopping.

"But..but..I want to spend money on Kory's credit card!" Complained Veronica

"Just wait okay Veronica." Said an annoyed goth.

"wait we have to go shopping too?!?!" Asked Gar worryingly ," And carry all your bags?!?!??!"

"Yes! You have to get a tux! It's a gown and_ tux_ event!" Rachel replied with also a smack on the head.

"Oh I see…I gotta look handsome for meh lady!"

Everyone laughed and Rachel blushed

"Done eating Dick?" Asked Bruce

"Yep! Let's go shopping! Uh..once I change!"

**What do you guys think? Well please review! Also I have pics of outfits on my profile page and theres a link. I hope you like it!**

**RomanceDramaAzngrl**


	10. Just a Kiss

**_Hey I'm back!!!! Sorry so busy! Hope you like!  
Don't forget that I have pics of the outfits of the girls. So its on my profile and theres a link_**

* * *

"Hey everybody! How was shopping?"Asked Kory walking into the Wayne Manor and handing her purse to Alfred, "Thank you Alfred"

"It was fun, thanks for letting us use your credit card." Said Richard

"Ya thanks Kory! I got the perfect dress!" Said a happy Karen

Everyone said their thanks, well except Veronica.

"Here's your credit card," Selina said handing her 'daughter's' credit card.

"Thanks mom, and your welcome you guys. I can't wait to see you're tuxes and dresses!"

"No I can't wait to see _your_ dress!" Said Karen

_Me too-Richard_

"Thanks! Ok its 5 o'clock and we have an hour and a half to get ready til the limo gets here."Said Kory, "Selina, Karen, Rachel, and umm Veronica let's get ready ok."

"Ok sure!" Said Karen smiling

"Uhh I'll pass! I DO NOT want to share my make-up." Said Veronica

"Your loss Veronica, come on girls."

Selina, Rachel, Karen, and Kory went up the stairs, but before Kory went Richard grabbed Kory's wrist.

"Kory wait," Richard said still holding lightly on her wrist, "I was wondering if you would like if I could escort you to the event tonight?"

"Umm sure," Kory said trying not to be hesitant.

"I guess I'll see you tonight."

Kory nodded and ran up the stairs into her room to meet up with the others. Once she got in her room she leaned against the door.

_Wow, I'm going on a date with Richard, but do I hate him still…Ugh I don't know what to do…Listen to wait Selina said, ya that'll help._

"Kory come on! I need your help!"

_6:30_

"What are taking those girls so long?" Asked Gar impatiently leaning against the wall

_Ding Dong_

A couple of minutes later…

"Gentlemen this is Ryan Buckner, Miss. Veronica's escort to the event tonight." Said Alfred

Ryans had brown hair and was styled in a messy way, he had green eyes, and a ok tan. He wore a simple tux with his tie hanged loosely. Between him and the other men in the room, he looked like a hobo.

Bruce wore a black tux with a silver waist thing and silver cuffs. Richard also wore a black tux with a red waist thing, red cuffs, and a red handkerchief in his tux pocket with his hair in his spiky way. Vic wore the same thing, but had sky blue wait thing and cuffs and handkerchief. Gar wore a tux with dark green waist thing and cuffs with a spiky hair do.

"Pleasure to meet you Ryan, I'm Bruce. " Shaking his hand

Ryan nodded

"Richard Grayson."

"Vic Stone."

"Gar Logan"

"Great to meet you guys," Ryan said shaking each of their hands.

"So how did you know about this event?" Asked Vic

"Oh! Well I met Veronica at the food court at Gotham Mall, and she told me she was going to a fancy event and wanted me to be her escort."

"So I'm guessing you knew Veronica before us." Richard questioned

"Yep since grade school, so are you guys and Veronica a group of friends or something?"

"Uh you could say that."

"I see we have a new friend," Selina said slowly walking down the stairs. Bruce was gaping how beautiful his girlfriend was. Selina wore a long black backless silk halter neck dress with black and white satin bow pumps and a white oversize bow clutch with her hair in a wavy style. Her accessories were a black and white oval ring and black and silver double tist earrings. Finally a white eye shadow and a white cream lipgloss. "Hi I'm Selina Kyle."

"Ryan Bucker, Veronica's escort."

"It's nice to meet you…You all look handsome, especially you Bruce."

"Thank you, but you look beyond stunning." Bruce said then giving her a kiss

"Ok save it for the bedroom," said Gar

Everyone laughed and Selina and Bruce were blushing.

"Ryan!" Yelled Veronica coming down the stairs

"Hey Nica! You look great!" Ryan replied giving Veronica a hug. Veronica she well wore PINK! She wore a pink dress that faded to a darker pink at the bottom with pink logo clutch. Her hair was in a ponytail which she curled, hot pink 3 inch stilettos, pink and silver bracelets, and pink shell teardrops earrings. Oh and finally light pink eyeshadow and bright hot pink lipstick.

"Thanks Ry, you look sexy!"

"Selina what are taking the other girls so long?" Asked Bruce

"Karen and Kory are trying to do Rachel's makeup…"

"NO!!!!!" Yelled Rachel upstairs

"But as you can hear she doesn't want to."

Everyone laughed

_2 minutes later…_

"Sorry guys _somebody _wouldn't let Kory and I do her make-up," said Karen walking down the stairs behind Rachel. Karen wore a boutique embellished yellow gown or dress, silver metallic clutch, frost silver 2 inch heels, with her hair in a tight bun with two strands framing her chocolate brown face. Accessorizing with a sterling silver flower bracelet and yellow sapphire earrings. Topping it off is yellow magic eye shadow and wet cream lip gloss. Rachel wore a royal blue silk one shoulder dress, black pleated clutch, black bow tie 2 inch pumps, and her hair styling in a lightly curled style. She had a black bead bracelet, art deco style long earrings, natural color lipgloss and blue eyeshadow.

"You look great Bee," Said Vic giving her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Thanks you too Sparky."

"Wow Rae you…you..you…you look hot!" said Gar still surprised how beautiful his girlfriend was.

"Thanks," Rachel said blushing," You look great too, I'm surprised you don't look goofy or anything."

"Hey!"

"Where's Kory?" Asked Richard wondering why his date isn't ready.

"Oh! Well when we were doing Rachel's make up, I was ready, but Kory wasn't since she was helping me out with my hair. So she'll be down soon."

_About one minute later…_

"I'm so sorry! _Some people_ needed my help." Said Kory gliding down the stairs

"Sorry…" Karen and Rachel replied

"It's ok." Kory wore a purple chiffon strapless dress with her hair slightly curled and in a half-pony tail. She wore silver metallic open toe 2 inch shoes, an amethyst 'Elizabeth' earring, light purple jeweled elastic bracelet, a mulberry suede clutch, violet Chanel lipstick, and silver magic eye shadow. Zeus almighty she was a goddess (My friend told me to use Zeus).

Richard's mouth was wide open, Vic had to punch him to make him come back to reality and to shut his mouth.

"Kory you look…WOW! I mean gorgeous." Richard said holding out her hand and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Um thank you, you look quite handsome." Kory replied blushing furiously red.

The two were staring at each other.

"Uh can we go?" Complained Veronica

The two came back from lovey-dovey land.

"Yes of course! Is the limo here yet?

"Yep, we were just waiting for you."

"Uh who's this?" Pointing to Ryan

"Ryan, Ryan Buckner, Veronica's escort for the night." He said shaking Kory's hand.

"Well let's get going!" Selina said walking towards the door with Bruce escorting her to.

"Um shall we?" Asked Richard nervously offering his arm.

"Oh yes!" Kory replied still red and taking his arm.

_Am I still in love with him….Ugh I still need a little bit more time…The more time I spend with him , I think the more I get attracted to him….._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at the Carlson Palace, Kory and the others were attacked by flashing lights.

"Kory! Kory! Do you think you'll beat Selina Kyle again this year?!?!"

"Richard Grayson how is it to be back in Gotham?"

"Are you two dating?!?!"

"Selina and Kory how much do you plan on donating this year?!?"

Richard, Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Veronica were giving Selina and Kory confused looks.

Selina mouthed them 'later'

"Well Selina has a chance of donating the most this year, but who knows?" Kory replied smiling sweetly still holding onto Richard's arm.

"Also it doesn't matter how much we donate, it's just long as we donate for all the cats." Selina replied holding onto Bruce's hand.

"So Richard are you two dating?!?!?!?!?!"

"Are you glad to come back to Gotham?!?!"

"Richard scratched the back of his head, "Well it's great to be back to be back in Gotham, and no we're just umm… friends."

_I wish we were dating though-Richard_

"So who are these other people with you tonight?"

"Our friends Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Rachel Roth, Gar Logan, Veronica Vines, and Ryan Buckner."

"I see…Well have a nice night and thank you for the quick meet!"

Everyone walked into Carlson Palace. (Details on my link on my profile)

"So what about earlier?" Asked the vegetarian," Are you two in a competition?"

"Well Kory and I love this charity event, so this is the charity event expect me and Kory to 'compete'."

"Yep! You'll see how we're like when we start the bidding."

"Uhh ok…"

The night was wonderful, everyone was having a ball.

Rachel and Gar were talking and once in awhile danced on the dance floor. Karen and Vic were enjoying their self on the dance floor and the wonderful food, for Vic's hungry sake. Bruce and Selina were talking to business partners and such. Ryan and Veronica who knows last time anyone saw them they were heading to the bathroom to make out some more. Richard and Kory were talking just simple small talk like, 'How was work? Did you have fun? Anything interesting happened?' So on and so forth.

"Umm Kory would you like to dance?" Asked Richard nervously offering his hand.

Kory took the hand and nodded her head.

Richard lead Kory to the dance floor, they were both nervous when they began to dance but slowly they got use to it and danced like they were at a prom.

"I never knew you could dance." Kory said

"Uh well I didn't know how to dance this well since Kitten's death prom. I guess I learned when you and I were Prom King and Prom Queen. I also guess you make me a better person."

"Richard…I"

"Kory, I want you to know that you DO make me a better and happier person, and that I really care about you. I was stupid and foolish, but I know that I'm not stupid to know that I really_ love_ you. Understand that please." Richard's eyes were full with meaning, love, and care.

Kory was shocked, amazed, and happy. She was shocked that Richard said all those caring works to her, amazed that she made this guy happier and a better person, and happy that he loves her.

"Richard you-"

"KORY!" Squealed a brunette wearing a satin green dress with a silver bracelet and silver 1 inch heels

"Oh no..." Kory groaned

"What is it?" Asked a concerned spiky black head

"My enemy, Dana Flowers!" Kory growled

"Kory! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, but I'm SO happy to see you!" Kory said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh me too! Who's this?" Said Dana, "I'm surprised someone likes you and asked you to be your date, because I thought no one would take you since you are so skinny!"

"He's my date and I am for one not that skinny! But at least I'm skinny that I can wear all my clothes and wear the ones I design without being scared to wear 5 inch heels, unlike some designer."

Dana scoffed, "At least I don't look like I'm desperate for a man."

"Oh I am not desperate for a man because I have a man!"

"You do?!?!" Asked Dana and Richard at the same time

"Ya I do!" Then Kory kissed Richard quickly on the LIPS. "See _Dana_ I have a man, but I don't think I'm the one desperate for a man."

"Ohh!!!" Then Dana walked away

"Umm…" Richard said still surprised from the kiss.

"Oh um sorry about that, I just umm really hate Dana, she always think she is SO amazing!" Said Kory blushing red

"Umm do you umm want to go outside on the balcony, it's kinda steamy in here." Asked Richard, (It was get steamy in there if you know what I mean).

"Sure..." Kory replied taking Richard's hand

The stars glittered in the dark sky, the moon was glowing on the two 'couple'.

"Wow the night is so wonderful…" Said Kory leaning on the ledge of the balcony

"Not as wonderful as you are…" Whispered Richard staring at Kory

The two started to stare at each other.

_Do I love him? That kiss, that simple quick short kiss, it had...it had a spark. Could the mean we're meant? –Kory_

_God this woman, yes I called her a woman, makes me crazy…I love her, but I think she still hates me. That kiss though I felt a spark, sure it's a simple kiss, but still…What am I going to do?-Richard_

After awhile…

Kory was about to tell Richard how she felt…

"Richard I-"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_That's it folks….Sorry no drama….._

_KIDDING!!!! Have this little part…._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_BANG!!!_

That's what Kory and Richard had heard also along with a scream, a manical scream, and more screaming and explosions!

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? Sorry again for uploading it took me awhile to decide what to do and school is starting tommorrow. So also I'll be slow on updating. SORRY! I'll update as soon as I can. And to make it up I'll try to make my chapters LONGER! Sorry! Please review though!!!!! Thanks!_**

**_Dont forget theres a link to dresses of the girls. I designed them on polyvore and used google on some! _**

**_Please review adn SOORY!!!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	11. Sweet and Sour Night

**_I'm back ppl!!! I am so sorry! I have so many tihngs going on! Violin, school, volunteering, and also I got new stories I'm going to post them soon. Sorry! I hope you like this though! I will be slow on updating since of my busy stuff! Anyway hope you all like! Kisses!_**

* * *

Richard and Kory rushed back into the party and saw people running like crazy and screaming. They saw Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and idiots that work for them taking jewelry, money, or anything valuable from all the rich people.

Bruce, Rachel, Karen, Vic, and Gar were nowhere to be found. Selina was guiding some freaked out people out of the building.

_Boom!_

"We better and you know…" said Richard.

Then Kory and Richard rushed out of the room and well you know…

"Please, please don't hurt me…" said a terrified brunette backing away from Joker.

Joker laughed and the scared brunette tripped and fell. Joker was laughing even harder and put a gun towards her head. Before Joker was about to shoot, the gun was knocked out of his hands by a night-a-rang and he was knocked down by a blue sonic cannon.

"Beast Boy, Raven get the other citizens out of here! Bumble, Cyborg take care of Ivy and Quinn, I'll take care of Joker." The masked hero ordered.

"Need help?" asked the bat hero that dropped down from the ceiling.

"No." Nightwing simply stated.

"Come on Nightwing…" Said Cyborg

"I'll help take of Ivy and Quinn." Said the Dark Knight

"Fine...Titans go!"

Raven and Beast Boy ran to the citizens and made sure that they were safe. Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Batman went to go take care of Ivy and Quinn. Nightwing swiftly ran his way to the purple suited man, who was trying to stand up. Nightwing punched him at his face and kicked at his abdomen.

"I see that Robi boy grew up and became a man. "said the clown, who then quickly took out a gun from his purple jacket and pointed right at Nightwing's head.

"Shoot…" Whispered Nightwing

Joker hit Nightwing's head with the gun and was about to shoot. But before he was going to shoot the gun was knocked out of his hand by a purple and black knife with a crescent moon on it which also cut his hand.

"Ow!"

A black figure kicked Joker to the wall. The figure walked to Joker and kicked him in the head with her 3 inch black heels.

"Uh hey Moonlight, what's up?" asked Joker.

"Oh it's going great, the best thing is that I get to beat someone up in a purple suit." Moonlight grinned and kicked the fool at the face and at his groin. "You ok Nightwing?"

"Ya…"

Quietly Joker was getting up grabbing his gun with his good hand and was about to shoot Moonlight.

"Moonlight!"

In a blur Moonlight turned around doing a high kick right at the jaw. Punched him at the stomach swift out 2 knives and threw at him, leaving him hanged on the wall.

"Thanks Nightwing."

Then 20 idiots ran towards Moonlight and Nightwing. The masked lady took out 8 knives,threw them at 4 idiots and also hanging on the wall like their boss. Nightwing took out 2 mini bo staffs knocked out 5 idiots. Moonlight took out her whip and tripped 2 idiots and Nightwing knocked out the last 2 with a kick flip and a couple of punches.

"Good job Nightwing…" said the masked heroine.

"Thanks you too…"

* * *

"Cy watch out!" yelled Bumblebee seeing Ivy behind him.

Cyborg quickly moved and shot a beam at Ivy, but missed tries again and it hit squarely at her chest.

"Booyah!!!"then before he could say anything else, 2 vines wrapped around his robotic ankles and was hanging upside down.

"Boy I told you not to get cocky!" said Bee aiming her B lasers at the vines holding her boyfriend.

"Sorry and thanks!" he said once on flat floor.

"Watch out!" yelled Batman seeing Quinn with a giant hammer.

Cyborg and Bee turned around and did a combo attack, blue and yellow mixed and twirled together and aimed at Harley Quinn.

"Ahh!!!" yelled the lady clown and was suddenly encased in a black sphere, "Hey get meh out of here!" banging at the black prison.

"Need help?" Asked the cloaked Titan.

"Sure!"

Beast Boy changed into a rabbit and chewed on Ivy's vines.

"Ok who's next?" asked Moonlight, then 5 idiots replied her question by shooting at her. She easily dodged each one of them, and then she threw knives at 2 idiots and punched and kicked at the other three.

Nightwing kicked 1 idiot at his private, and slammed 2 other idiots with his bo.

"Ahh!! K don't kill us!" begged a small group of idiots. Moonlight took out moon cuffs and cuffed them all. She walked off with Nightwing a couple feet behind her.

"Hey Batman need any help?" Moonlight asked slightly chuckled.

"I think I might…" Batman strained saying since he was being squeezed by Ivy's vine along with Beast Boy.

"Ditto!" panicked Beast Boy.

Moonlight sighed and threw a knife or two at Ivy's plants that were constricting Batman and Beast Boy.

"Thanks…" said Beast Boy.

"Batman?" asked Moonlight.

Batman nodded and took out a bat-a-rang and a mini sonic blaster and putted the two together and threw it at Ivy, along with 5 moon knives. There was no way that Ivy could be missed. The attack clearly attacked her and the sonic blaster made her blind. When she was blinded Moonlight kicked her precisely on her chest and tripped her with her whip.

"I'll get you next time BatMoon and Titans!"

* * *

"Thanks Batman, Moonlight, and Titans." said Commissioner Gordon.

"No problem commissioner." said Batman.

"So Titans, what are you guys going here?"

"What I can't visit my own superhero mentor and kick some old time butt?" replied Nightwing.

Commissioner Gordon laughed, "Guess you're right, anyway thanks again."

Moonlight strutted towards Nightwing very sexily. Nightwing stood tall and proud, but truly on the inside he was nervous. "Thanks Titans," she said huskily and then she pressed a button on her belt and zoomed by her Moon rider strutted to and got on it very sexily. She turned her head, " See ya later…..Nightwing…" Then Moonlight rode off.

"Uh wow…"said Cyborg.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you." Said Commissioner Gordon.

* * *

-Wayne Mansion-

"Hey Alfred we're back!" said Richard walking in with his tux jacket hanging over his shoulder.

"How was it?"

"Sour."

Alfred laughed, "Would any of you would like a midnight snack?"

Vic and Gar replied by running into the kitchen and Rachel and Karen groaned.

"Master Bruce and Richard."

"I'll pass Alfred, I'm going to find Selina." Said Bruce walking up the stairs.

"Me too Alfred I'm going to look for-"

"Moonlight." Vic and Gar said from the kitchen waiting for their snack.

"Ms. Kory," Alfred replied, " is at the main library's balcony."

"Thanks Alfred…"

Kory was at the balcony wearing her dress from the chaotic event. Her hair was down slightly still curled, and had a light touch of lip gloss on. Kory was looking at the moon and pondered, pondered about a certain someone.

"Kory?"

She turned around and saw the person she somewhat hoped to see.

"Richard" she breathed.

"Umm so what's up?" asked Richard standing next to the balcony's doors.

"Oh looking at the stars."

"Oh…" He walked to the edge of the balcony close to Kory. Kory turned around along with Richard continuing looking at the stars. "Well they do look pretty tonight."

It was silent after that. Moments later, "So Kory what was that earlier?"

"Oh umm…Well…" Kory was blushing red. She had hoped he wouldn't ask her that, and she wish she wasn't that flirtatious.

"It's ok Kory you don't have to answer, unless you answer another question."

"Ok well what's the other question?"

* * *

K that's over folk!

...............................

………………….

…………….

…………..

………

…..

JOKING!!!!

* * *

"Do you still care for me?"

Kory was shocked. She was slightly hoping he would've might asked that in the future, like WAY in the future.

"Kory?"

She looked at the man she loved. She stared in his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes I do…"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I think I love you."

Richard was so happy he held Kory in his arms, his arms around her slim waist. This was a side of Richard she hasn't ever seen, well except maybe last night. She hugged him, her head somewhat tugged into his shoulder. They held each other like this for quite a while, with the shining moon and sparkling stars behind them. After a while they lifted their heads and they looked into each other eyes. Ocean blue met emerald green, and emerald green met ocean blue.

"Kory I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Then their lips touched. A passionate kissed was between the two.

The charity event, explosions, screaming, Joker, flirting, confessions, and a kiss.

What a sweet and sour night…

**_Well I hope you all liked it! please review! Sorry about that! Also suscribe if you want to know when I will upload my new stires that might come up!_**

**_Review _**

**_KISSES_**

**_HUGS!_**

**_LOVE!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


	12. Mustard Eggs

**_Hey guys I'm back! I've been so busy! Sorry! Also Im slightly disappopinted that I got less than 5 reviews on another story I have Choices it's pretty sad. Anyway I know short chapter, but slightly funny. Please read my other stories though. Also I'm going to try my best to upload the other stories that I told you last time that I would upload but havent. I will TRY!_**

**_Any way Enjoy!_**

"Morning everyone!" Kory had walked into the dining room kitechen. She was wearing a purple tank top that ended above her belly button and purple and black pajama pants.

"Morning sweetie!" Selina replied. Selina wore a black nightgown and covered by a white robe. She was drinking tea reading a book about cats. Bruce was sitting next to her wearing a suit.

"Morning Kor!" the brunette African American said eating a bagel along with coffee. Karen wore a yellow knee length nightgown with black hearts. Rachel sat next to her reading an Edgar Allen poe book. She wore black pj pants with a matching top that said 'Shut it! I'm sleeping…'.

"Morn lil' lady!" The African American man said. Vic wore a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was cooking eggs and bacon. Along with Gar talking to Vic, perhaps yelling, and waving at Kory. Kory looked around and didn't see the man she had hoped to see.

"Eggs and toast Ms. Kory?" asked Alfred washing the dishes. Kory nodded. Alfred handed her prepared breakfast and she grabbed a bottle of mustard and squirted some onto her eggs and ate. The four Titans in the room just stared at her.

"What?!?!" She defended, "I don't eat mustard that much anymore!" I eat it once in awhile!" Selina and Brice laughed/ Everyone just continued what they were doing.

Kory and Selina were having a small talk at the kitchen island. While Kory was eating her her unique breakfast, arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Morning Star…" said the black haired 20-year old man.

"Morinf Bird Boy…" replied Kory.

"I'm not a boy anymore!"

"K sorry Birdie…" Kory gave Richard a kiss on his cheek. Richard chuckled and took Kory's spoon and ate a spoon of her mustardy eggs. Kory tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"BLECHHH!!!!" Richard spitted out the eggs and ran his tongue with water over the sink. Everyone laughed.

"What is that?!?!"

"My breakfast…"

"You still like mustard?"

"Sometimes…"

"Next time please warn me."

"I tried you know."

"Try harder." Richard gave Kory a sweet 10-second kiss.

"I'm guessing Richard found Kory last night?" asked Karen.

The couple blushed. After awhile everyone was calmly settled in the kitchen and dining room.

"Where's Veronica?" asked Selina.

"Who knows, but who cares!" replied Vic.

Then sadly Veronica walked into the kitchen with luggage and said, "I'm leaving! Richard we're through! I quit the Titans! Why? Because I hate you guys! Bye losers!!!!!!" And with that she left.

"Ok…." Richard said confusingly.

"Well at least she's gone!" cheered Gar, "Let's celebrate!"

"Sure," Kory replied, "Hope you guys got hot clubbing clothes. Cause we're going clubbing!"

"Seriously?!?!"

"Ya!"

Karen and surprisingly Rachel squealed.

"Let's go shopping!"

The boys groaned.

**_Hey Guys! I hoped you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also try to read Choices even though I have one chapter I hope to uplaod the 2nd chapter soon! Kisses and hug!_**

**_Review!_**

**_RomanceDramaAzngrl~_**


End file.
